


Show Me the Ropes

by sakurastar0660



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Professor Snart, Sexual Content, Student Barry, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is a junior at Central City University and is required to take an art class before he can graduate. Leonard Snart is one of the most renowned artists and professors, though he has a reputation for being super callous and a hard ass. Snart pushes Barry's buttons, making Barry hate him while also falling madly in love with the professor because under his hard exterior, he's just trying to help Barry. Barry eventually decides that Snart isn't as bad as everyone says and ends up in bed with Snart and he can't say he's upset about this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me the Ropes

“I can't believe that I let you talk me into doing this.” Barry grumbles, trudging after Cisco as they cross the Central City University campus, heading towards the art building.

“Because it’s a requirement to take an art class.” Cisco says, pushing Barry inside the building.

“I know that but why do we have to take this specific class? And at 8 a.m. no less.”

“I heard this is a great class and you seem to have a knack towards the arts. And this is the only time this class is offered.”

Barry sighs, making his way into the art studio and tries not to glare at Cisco when he sees their other classmates. “Really Cisco?”

“What?”

“You got Caitlin and Iris to take this class as well?”

Cisco smiles at him. “It didn’t take much convincing.” He skirts away when Barry tries to hit him.

“Easy there Barr.” Iris walks over to him. “Cait and I were already thinking about taking this class; Cisco’s suggestion only solidified our decision.”

Barry looks at her, following her towards the front desk where a seating chart is. “You know I don’t draw or paint much anymore.”

“But you’re still good at it.”

Barry rolls his eyes, moving over to his station consisting of a small table with drawers and an easel and sets his bag down on the table after pulling out the required sketchbook, placing it on the easel. The door opens and in walks an older man, probably in his late 30’s with his hair cut very short, a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of thick rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. Barry notices some tattoos marking the professor’s forearms, watching him set his supplies down on the desk and turn to look at the class. “My name is Professor Snart, though over the years I’ve been called some other names: a hardass, a jackass, an asshole, a dickhead, a bastard with a stick up his ass.” He says, his voice low and a little gravelly but it sounds like liquid honey and velvet to Barry’s ears. “I don’t give a shit what you call me because frankly, I don’t care.”

Cisco leans over to whisper to Barry. “Wow. Someone give this guy the humanitarian award. Award winning speech right there.”

Barry spares Cisco a sidelong glance, slightly smiling before turning back to Snart. “I know that this is one of your favorite days of the semester because you don’t have to do anything on syllabus day. Well tough shit because I’m not going to go over something you can read on your own time. If you have questions you can stop by my office hours or send me an email. And no I will not tell you when my office hours are because they are on the syllabus. Now we’re going to get right down to it.” Snart spins around to his laptop, hooking it up to the projector and brings up an abstract image. Barry feels like he can see a person staring at him in the picture. “Your first in class assignment is to demonstrate the basic drawing skills by interpreting this image. You have until the end of class.”

Everyone sets about the task. Barry glances back at Iris and Caitlin, smiling at them before picking up his pencils. He’s a little annoyed that they are in the back row and he’s in the front, but he’s at least thankful that Cisco is with him. Barry takes his time basically duplicating what he sees, but focuses on making the person- a man- more prominent, really emphasizing the man’s face and eyes and becomes so engrossed in making sure all the minor details are correct that he doesn’t notice he’s the only one left until he feels someone watching him. Slowly, he glances back over his shoulder to see Professor Snart standing over him, watching him with narrow icy blue eyes. “Umm...is there something I can help you with professor?”

“You do realize that class ended one minute and thirty six seconds ago.”

“Umm...no. Not really.”

“Well it did and that means that you are done.”

Barry looks back at his drawing, still seeing all the little things that he needs to fix. “I just need a few more-”

“Your time is up Mr. Allen.” Snart seems to snap. “Your other classmates were been able to finish their drawings within the allotted time, so you should be able to do so as well. If you can’t, I suggest that you take an introductory art class to better learn the basic skills and time management.”

Barry frowns. “With all do respect professor, I know the skills like everyone else and I can manage my time just fine.”

Snart raises a brow. “Oh really? We shall see.” He holds out his hand and Barry unwillingly hands over his drawing, watching Snart put it into his bag. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you Mr. Allen.”

~~~~

“I can’t stand that man!” Barry fumes, walking beside Cisco clutching his bag strap. Though he’s thankful that the first week of classes is over, he’s not sure how he’s going to survive the semester having to deal with Snart every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 8 in the freaking morning.

“So why don’t you drop the class if you hate it that much?” Cisco asks in between bites of his breakfast burrito. “I know that I made you sign up for the class with me but if you can’t stand Professor Snart than just drop the class; I won’t make you take it if you hate it this much.”

“Because that’s what he wants! He wants me to drop the class and prove I don’t have what it takes to be in his class!”

“Sounds like he’s issuing you his ‘silent challenge’.” Iris tells him, coming up to walk along with him and Cisco, Caitlin in suit.

“His silent challenge?” Barry looks at her. He’s heard many things about Snart- mostly how much of an ass the man is- but he’s never heard of a silent challenge.

“Rumor has it that every once in awhile when Snart finds and deems someone worthy who has potential, he’ll issue his ‘silent challenge’ in which he pushes the student so they perform at their best level and almost every time the student does even better than expected. That’s how the art department has produced some of the best artists over the years.” Caitlin explains. “If this is the start of his ‘silent challenge’, then I would consider yourself very lucky.”

“Lucky?” Barry looks a her like she’s grown a second head. “I would not call the constant degradation and criticism that man gives me lucky. Snart is the devil; a bastard with an ice cold heart who I just want to punch in the fucking face so it would wipe that smug little smirk off his goddamn face.”

“That is one of the more colourful illustrations I’ve heard in awhile.” Snart’s voice behind him makes Barry flinch, inwardly kicking himself in the ass. “If you’re not too busy gossiping to your friends how much you hate me I would like to talk to you.” Snart glances over at Iris, Cisco and Caitlin. “In my office if you don’t mind.” 

Barry glances over at his friends,  all three of them rambling off reasons why they need to go, rushing off. Before Cisco leaves he whispers, “You’re in trouble.” Barry glares at his friend, sighing before following Snart into his office. “I am so sorry Professor Snart.” Barry starts the second the door is closed. “I’m not usually so aggressive and mean when talking about my professor but you-”

“I push your buttons, I know.” Snart drapes his coat over the back of his chair, dropping his bag on his desk. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me Mr. Allen. Like I said, I’ve been called worse and by my friends, no less.”

Barry forces his shoulder to relax, still clutching his bag in his hands. “Than why-”

“Because I wanted to discuss your assignment with you.” Snart set’s Barry’s assignment from Monday down on the desk. “You do realize that it’s a prerequisite that you take ART 110 before this class, right?” He picks a folder up from his class, opening it.

“It’s a suggested prereq.” Barry says.

“But still a prerequisite none the less and I noticed that in your file you haven’t taken ART 110.” Snart watches Barry. “It is also university policy that I can kick a student out of my class if I think they don’t have the appropriate prerequisites.” Snart notices the way Barry’s hands tighten on his bag. “But I did notice in high school you took an AP art class that doubled as college credit, but you never claimed those credits. Here’s what I’m willing to do, Mr. Allen.” Snart places the folder down on his desk. “I will allow you to stay in my class but you are required to meet with me outside class so I can make sure you have a proper teaching of basic art skills.”

Barry clenches his jaw, his lips forming a hard line. He didn’t want Snart to kick him out of the class because he actually liked it despite the man, but he really didn’t want to spend more time with the man than necessary. He feels like Snart’s got him backed into a corner and maybe that’s what Snart wants. He sucks in a breath, looking Snart in the eye. “Fine. When would we meet?”

Snart seems a little surprised by how quickly Barry agrees but he quickly recovers, swiping his day planner from it’s spot on the corner of the desk. “Preferably the sames days we have class, that way they don’t interfere with office hours. What times work for you?”

“I can’t do Wednesday’s because I have classes all day, got to practice from 3-5 and lave lab from 6-9. But Monday’s from 12-2 and Friday’s from 4-6 work for me.”

Snart nods, making notes. “Then that’s when we’ll meet.” He tears the paper off, handing it to Barry. “Just so you don’t forget Mr. Allen.” Barry takes the paper, glancing down at the neat almost script like handwriting. “And we can just meet in here before heading over to the studio.”

“Okay.”

Snart nods. “Have a good weekend Mr. Allen and I will see you Monday.”

Barry nods, leaving the office and hurries to back to meet up with everyone for lunch in which he tells them about his little meeting with Snart. “Wait, so he’s gonna start tutoring you?” Cisco asks. “Like for real?”

“It’s either that or get kicked out of the class.” Barry pushes his empty plate away from him, leaning back in the chair. “We meet every Monday from 12-2 and Friday from 4-6.”

Iris raises a brow. “So you’re solution to your Snart problem is to spend more time with him?”

“Like I said, better than getting kicked out of class. I actually like the class and I will not take an introductory art class. I would blow my brains out.”

“I still say consider yourself lucky.” Caitlin says. “You’re the chosen student of the year.”

“Woo.” Barry spins his finger in a circle, not at all enthusiastic.

“Look at it this way Barr,” Iris places her hand in his, making him look at her. “At least this way you can really work on your drawings and paintings and you can only get better, right?”

“I guess you’re right.” Barry glances down at his watch. “I have to go to practice.” He plucks his bag from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. “See you later.”

~~~~

“You’re doing it wrong.” Snart tells him.

Barry clutches his pencil, trying to not yell at him. “I’m doing exactly what you said.”

“You’re thinking too much.” Barry stares up at Snart, the man standing in front of Barry’s work station in the studio. Barry is surprised that it’s already almost October and he hasn’t killed Snart yet. Yet. The man is, however, wearing his patience thin. Luckily it’s Friday, so once he leaves here at 6 he won’t have to deal with Snart for two days. “You need to stop thinking and just do.” Snart says, leaning forward on his elbows.

“I am.”

“No you’re not.”

Barry tries not to break his pencil from clutching his hand so hard but Snart is really starting to get on his nerves. “You want me to just do it? Think I don’t have what it takes to be in this class? Well guess what, I do.” He flips to a new page and just goes for it, his hand flying over the page. Three minutes later Barry slams the book down in front of Snart, a black and white drawing of the milky way. Barry almost perfectly capturing the depth of space and the vastness, almost looking photographic. “I’m just as good as everyone else in this class so I don’t appreciate it when you tell me that I don’t belong here because I do.”

Snart’s eyes flick up from the drawing to Barry, the kid leaning over the table to glare at him. Snart pulls back, picking up his bag and shuffles through it’s contents and pulls out Barry’s week one assignment, placing it next to his new drawing. “Tell me what you see.” Snart slides his hands into his pant pockets.

Barry narrows his eyes, looking down at his two drawings. “They’re about different subjects.”

“Obvious. Try again.”

Barry huffs. “They vary in shading and the line size-”

“Wrong again. Try. Again.”

Barry let’s out a low growl, glaring at him. “There is no difference.”

“Look closer.” Snart snarls. Barry clutches his fists but turns his attention back to the drawings, slowly looking between them and the longer he looks at then the more his anger subsides. Snart places his hands on the table. “This is why I push you Mr. Allen.”

“Barry.” Barry glances up. “You can call me Barry.”

Snart nods. “Barry. You have so much untapped potential that you restrain because that’s what you scientists do- everything must be perfect and if it’s not, you all lose your shit. When you think about what you’re doing you aren’t working to your full capacity and thus not allowing yourself to be free in your drawings. When you just let your mind go blank and just do it,” Snart puts his finger on the galaxy drawing. “This is just the surface of what you can do.”

Barry stares at the drawings for a moment longer before holding his head in his hands. “I feel like an ass.”

“It’s alright.”

“No it’s not.” Barry looks at him. “You were just trying to help me and I got mad at you and called you…” He puts his hands back over his face.

“You just needed a push. And like I said, my friends have called me a lot worse.”

“I called my professor a bastard with an ice cold heart.” Barry feels slightly horrified.

Snart slightly chuckles, collecting his things. “Many people would agree with you.” He glances up and notices Barry staring at him. “What?”

“Um... nothing.” Barry lightly flushes. “It’s just..I’ve never seen you smile or laugh.”

Snart smiles. “That’s because I’m a hardass remember? I have a reputation to uphold.” He slings his bag over his shoulder. “Is there anything else you need, Barry?”

“Um, no.” Barry quickly grabs his stuff, shoving it into his bag before pushing his stool under the table. He follows Snart out of the studio, Snart locking up behind them. “I guess I’ll see you Monday Professor.”

“Len.” Snart smiles. “You can call me Len.”

Barry can feel his flush turn into a blush. “Uh...yeah. I-uh...Monday. Len. Bye.” Barry rushes off before he could further embarrass himself. Why does he have to have a crush on his professor? Why?

~~~~

Next Friday Len can’t help but notice Barry’s absence, waiting until the end of class to catch Cisco. “Ramon, can I have a word?”

Cisco blinks. “Um, sure.” He walks over to Len as the other students leave.

“I couldn’t help but notice a certain brunette wasn’t here today. I thought he just might be late like he usually is but even he isn’t this late.”

“Oh, you mean Barry.” Cisco looks relieved. “I thought you wanted to talk to me because I did something,” Len gives him a look. “But that’s not what you want to know. Yeah, Barry had a meet today.”

“A meet?”

“Well, it’s more of a marathon because he’s on the cross country team but yeah.”

Len nods. “He does know that he has an assignment due today?”

Cisco nods. “He told me,” He points at himself. “To tell you,” He points at Len. “That he left it in your office.”

Len raises a brow. “He left it in my office? How did he get into my office?”

Cisco holds up his hands. “That’s just what he said.”

Len nods. “Thank you Ramon.” Cisco nods, leaving and Len collects his stuff and hurries over to his office and sure enough he finds a painting sitting on his desk. For a brief second he thinks he’s looking at a painting he did titled “The Light of the World”, but he knows this is not that painting because one, Barry left this here and two, there are enough difference between them, like Barry used a few similar colours but a lot more different once, tending to favor more towards the reds while Len favors more blues. Len drops his bag down into the empty chair next to his desk, looking Barry’s painting over. The kid was finally learning to stop thinking and just do. Len feels his lips turn up in a small smile. “What’s that thing on your face?” 

Len looks up to see his sister standing in the doorway, cup of coffee in hand. “What?”

She points to his face. “That thing your lips are doing.” Len rolls his eyes, setting Barry painting off to the side. “You’re not jumping on my boat are you?” She smirks at him.

“No, I’m not going to start sleeping with my students.” Len sits down behind his desk and pulls out the papers he has to grade. “You know it’s against university policy.”

“It’s not wrong if you don’t get caught.” Lisa sits down in the chair on the other side of his desk, sipping her coffee.

“Don’t come crying to me when you lose your job because someone else finds out what you’re doing. I won’t be able to get you another job.”

“I didn’t ask for this one.” Lisa points out.

“And yet you were begging for one.” Len glowers at her.

Lisa shrugs. “I would have settled for any job.”

“No you wouldn’t have and we both know it.” Len makes a comment off to the side using his favorite red pen. She shrugs again, sipping her coffee. “What do you want?”

“What? I can’t just stop by and say hello to my brother?” 

Len looks at her over the top of his glasses. “We both know you never just stop by to say hello. You want something so what do you want?”

Lisa leans forward on his desk, giving him her puppy dog eyes. “Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your key to the supply room.”

“You have a key.” Lisa’s guilty expression tells him everything. “Lisa,” Len sets his pen down and takes off his glasses. “Please don’t tell me you lost your key.” She smiles innocently at him. “Lisa,” Len runs his hand over his face because only his sister would lose her key. “I can’t give you my key.”

“Why not?”

“Because you might lose mine and I will not allow that to happen.”

Lisa purses out her lower lip. “That’s not nice Lenny.”

“Lisa, you need to tell the coordinator you lost your key.”

“You know I can’t do that; I might lose my job.” Lisa crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. 

“If he finds out you lost your key and didn’t tell him you sure as hell will lose your job.” She doesn’t budge. “Liz, if you don’t tell him I will.”

Lisa gasps. “You wouldn’t.” Len giver her a challenging look. She huffs, unfolding her arms. “Fine.” She stands and makes for the door. “Don’t think I won’t forget this.”

“You’ll be thanking me.” Len leans back in his chair, sighing. He glances over at his clock and finds that it’s only 9:30. He wonders if Barry’s running right now and where he is. He wonders if Barry’s wearing those super short running shorts with a number attached to him. He wonders if Barry runs shirtless, kinda hopes and thinks he wouldn’t mind watching Barry if he did. Then again, he would still watch Barry run because from what he’s heard Barry is one of the three star runners they have on cross country. Then he wonders if Barry will be back in time for their meeting.

By the time 4 o’clock rolls around Len decides to stick around, sitting behind his desk and gets through grading several more papers before there’s a knock against his door. Len looks up and notices a slightly sweaty panting Barry leaning against his door, looking right at him. “Barry?” Len stands and moves over to him. “Is everything ok?”

Barry nods. “Yeah. Just...thirsty.”

Len grabs his water bottle and hands it to Barry. The kid unscrews it and takes several long pulls, drinking it all and let’s out a satisfied, “Ah.” Len takes the bottle from him. “Why don’t you sit down?” Len motions to his chair.

Barry slumps down into the chair and it’s then Len notices Barry isn’t wearing his usual t-shirt, cardigan and skinny jeans but a red track suit with the university’s crest on the chest. “I didn’t think you would still be here.” 

“It’s not that late.” Len leans up against his desk.

Barry raises a brow. “It’s 6:30.”

Len blinks, looking at his watch and, wow. Yup. It’s 6:28. “Oh. Guess I lost track of time.”

“Clearly.”

They silent for a moment, looking at each other. “So, why are you here?” Len pulls his eyes away, moving around his desk to collect his stuff to put some distance between him and Barry because he can’t be tempted to do something that he’ll regret.

“Oh. I just wanted to make sure you got my assignment.”

Len chuckles. “Yes. I got it.” He looks at Barry. “Though I am curious to know how you were able to get into my office.”

“Your sister let me in.”

Len sighs. Of course she did. “I see. Well I think it’s rather late and I don’t want to keep you any longer.”

Barry waves him off. “I really don’t mind. It’s better than being dragged to a bar with the other runners.”

“You not really into the whole bar scene?”

“Not really.”

“Why not? You have a girlfriend or…”

Barry laughs at that. “No. I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Really, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Why’s that?” Len shoulders his bag.

Barry shrugs, following him out of the office. “Just….haven’t found the right person.” Len nods, locking his office and leads Barry outside. “What about you?” Barry looks at him. “There a jealous wife or boyfriend I should worry about?”

Len looks at Barry. “Why should you worry about that?”

“You’re spending a lot of your free time with me, I just didn’t want your significant other to get jealous and think we’re a thing...or something.”

Len doesn’t miss the way Barry slightly flushes. “I see. No, I don’t have a wife or boyfriend nor am I currently seeing anyone.”

“I see.” Barry’s stomach growls loudly, making the kid blush. “Sorry. Guess I forgot how hungry I am.”

“Maybe you should get something to eat.”

“Yeah, but all the dining halls are packed by now and it’ll take me a while to get anywhere decent without a car or bike.”

Len stops in front of his car. “If you want, I know of a good Chinese place. Big plates of food for a reasonable price.” Len notices Barry staring at him, blushing. “This is not a date, Mr. Allen. Simply...two colleagues getting dinner.”

Barry looks at little sheepish. “I don’t have my wallet on me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Len unlocks his car, putting his bag into the back seat. 

“No I couldn’t ask you-”

“Barry,” Len looks at him. “Get in the car.” The brunette slides into the passenger's seat, trying to explain to Len why he can’t let Len pay for him but Len’s having none of it; the kid’s hungry so by golly he’s going to feed him. Even after they order their food Barry still tries to argue his case. “Can it Barry. You’re not going to talk me out of this and it’s not like you can foot the bill yourself.”

Barry frowns, leaning back into the booth and seems to be fusing with it. “I just hate the thought of forcing you to pay for me.”

“You’re not forcing me to do anything.” Len looks at him. “If anything, I’m forcing you to eat food and deal with not paying for it.”

“It’s not forcing because I actually like eating food.” Barry straightens up when the waitress brings them their food. Len is thankful for the small break in conversation because he was getting a little tired and irritated with Barry’s insistence that Len cannot and should not pay for him. Halfway through dinner Barry sets down his utensil, holding his head in his hands. “Crap.”

“What?”

“I forgot to talk to the art coordinator about coming in tomorrow to make up today’s work.”

Len slightly frowns. “Why would you need to talk  to the coordinator about that?”

“Because I need to get into the studio and the supplies and now I won’t be able to.” Barry leans back, looking very dejected.

“Well, if you want I could let you.”

Barry looks at him, a bit surprised. “You could?”

“Of course.” Len sets his own utensils down. “I do have a key to both the studio and supply room and it is my class you’re making up for.”

“I could ask you to come in on a Saturday-”

Len laughs. “What, do you think you’re ruining my Saturday?”

“Kinda?”

“Well, you’re not. I have nothing exciting planned other than grade papers.” Len pulls out his wallet, leaving enough money to cover the bill and a tip.

Barry sighs. “You love backing me into corners, don’t you?” Barry and Len stare at each other, Barry’s comment sinking in and Len wants to laugh with how red he turns. “Not like- like more of a metaphorical meaning, because you aren’t literally backing me into corners in a sexual way. Not that I wouldn’t really mind that. You’re a very handsome and attractive man and I bet you look amazing shirtless and I wouldn’t mind kissing you and I’m just rambling and digging myself a deeper hole.” 

Len grins at him, finding himself rather amused. “Oh no, please do go on Barry. Just let the entire restaurant know what you’d like me to do to you.”

Barry turns bright red, hitting his head against the table. “You can just kill me now.”

“But that would mean a great loss to both the science community as well as the art community.” Len smirks as Barry glares up at him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Not as much as I could.” Len’s rational side is telling him to stop but he just can't.

“That’s it.” Barry stands up. “I’ll be outside once you’re done being an asshole.”

Len chuckles, following after Barry. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you have a crush on me.” He stands in front of Barry next to his car.

“Then you don’t know any better.”

Even in the darkness Len can see that Barry’s still blushing and can’t help but step closer, pushing Barry back against his car. “So what you’re saying is that if I kissed you right now, you wouldn’t kiss back?” Barry swallows, his eyes flicking down to Len’s lips. Len smirks, slowly dragging his tongue along his lips and Barry’s eyes follow his movements. Len doesn’t even reach his lower lip when Barry smashes their lips together, hand grabbing the back of Len’s neck and tangling in the front of his shirt. Len drops his hands to Barry’s waist, pulling the younger man flush against him. He knows that he shouldn’t be doing this but Barry just tastes so good and really it was Barry who initiated the kiss. What was it his sister always telling him? It’s not wrong unless you get caught? When Barry pulls away they’re both panting, staring into each other’s eyes. “We shouldn’t do this.” Len says.

“Yeah.” Barry steals another kiss, grinding his hips against Len’s.

“This is wrong.” Len pants, bringing one hand to grip his car to steady himself.

“Then why can’t I stop?” Barry licks up the side of his neck to his ear.

Len groans, closing his eyes. “We...we shouldn’t do this here.” He pants. Barry pulls away, agreeing. “If you want, we can go back to my place.”

“How close is it?” Barry kisses his neck.

“Five minutes.”

“Not sure I can wait five minutes.” Barry hand releases Len’s shirt and slithers down his chest, palming Len through the front of his pants.

“Barry,” Len hisses. “Please.” He’s not sure if he’s asking for Barry to stop or continue and he’s not sure if he’s disappointed when Barry pulls away or relieved, but Barry does. 

“You have five minutes. After that, no holds back.” Barry tells him.

They jumps into Len’s car and Len speed home, making it there in under three minutes. Barely through the front door Barry is all over him again, hands running up and down his chest, lips attacking his neck. Len slams Barry up against the front door, capturing Barry’s lips in a bruising kiss. Len kisses down to Barry’s neck, sucking a dark bruise and Barry moans, thrashing underneath him. “Len,” he pants. “Please,” Len’s hand settle on Barry’s hips, not moving as he gently kisses the side of his neck. Barry growls. “Len, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I swear to god.”

“May, you have such a foul mouth.” Len pulls away to look at Barry. “And yet you can make some wonderful noises too.” Len hand cups Barry’s cock, making Barry moan and push his hips forward. “Someone is so eager.” Len licks up the other side of Barry neck. “I bet you’ve dreamed about this haven’t you? Dreamed of me forcing myself on you during our little private lessons, wishing that I’d push you up against the desk and fuck you so hard that you can’t even talk when I’m done.” Barry’s whole body shakes, his eyes falling closed as he groans. Len’s hand slips back up to his hip. “Bet you would want me to take you on your workstation, make you come all over it that way when you sit there every day you’d be reminded of who you belong to.” Barry clutches his biceps, moaning. “Bet you would even love having me fuck you in my office, having to be quite so we wouldn’t get caught. Or maybe you’re such a fucking tease that you would come to my office hours, hide under my desk and suck my cock like a lollipop while I’m with another student. Bet you’d love that wouldn’t you, having control like that, force me to not give anything away all the while enjoying watching me squirm.” Barry shudders, canting his hips forwards into nothing, letting out a breathy,  _ “Len _ ”. Len smirks, sucking another mark into his neck. “You could come from this, couldn't you?” Barry nods. “Listening me tell you all the things I’m going to do to you.” Barry nods. Len moves his ear right next to Barry’s ear, dropping his voice lower. “I bet you jerk yourself off every night to the sound of my voice.” A fervent nod. “You’re such a slut Barry. Such a slut for me. So come for me Barry.”

Barry throws his head back, moaning as gasping as he spills over into his pants. His grip tightens on Len’s arms but he really doesn’t care. Len watches Barry come down from his high, slightly panting and slowly green eyes look into his blue ones. Barry leans forward and pulls Len into a passionate kiss, pushing them away from the door. “I need your cock inside me now.” He pants against Len’s lips.

Len groans, feeling his cock twitch and leads them to the bedroom where Barry strips them both down, pushing Len onto the bed. Len lays in the middle, setting his glasses aside and watches Barry climb on top and kiss all over his chest, mapping out his chest tattoo. “Barry,” Len moans, his head falling back against the pillows.

Barry slithers back up, leaving a trail of kisses. “Yes?” He straddles Len’s hips, grinding his ass back against Len’s cock.

“Stop being a fucking tease.” Len growls, hands gripping Barry’s hips.

“But I thought you liked it when I’m a tease.” Barry says innocently, leaning down so their chests are pressed together. 

Len grabs Barry’s ass, kneading the flesh in his hands. “Two can play that game.”

Barry sits up on his hands, spying the bottle of lube sitting next to Len’s glasses and his lips form a wicked smile. Picking the lube up, he also swipes Len’s glasses and sets them on his face. Len watches him, Barry looking even hotter with glasses as the kid pops open the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. “What are you doing there kid?” Len asks.

“You’ll see, Professor.” Barry’s hand disappears behind him and he slips a finger inside himself, moaning at the intrusion.

Len swallows the lump in his throat because only Barry could make calling him Professor a turn on. He watches as Barry opens himself up, thighs ever once in a while clenching down on Len’s hips when Barry brushes over his prostate. Watching Barry stirs something inside Len that isn’t just lust or desire; it’s something more, like adoration and love. He knows that he should stop this, stop from getting any more involved with Barry but Len can’t bring himself to pull away, especially not when Barry looks at him through half lidded eyes and Len can see the same emotions he’s feeling in Barry’s green eyes. Len sits up, shifting Barry slightly as he removes his glasses, placing them back on the nightstand and pulls Bary in for a kiss. Len keeps it softer, more gentle because he wants to let Barry know that there is so much more being offered here, not just sex. Barry wraps both his arms around Len’s neck, kissing back with just was much gentleness. Breaking away, Barry looks him in the eye, emerald green eyes locking with icy blue eyes. “I want this Len.” Barry says, a little breathless. “And not just the sex. I want you.” He runs his hands over Len’s chest.

“I could lose my job if anyone ever finds out.” Len tells him.

“I know.” Barry bites his lip and let’s his eyes fall from Len’s. “And I don’t want to force you to do anything-”

Len gently caresses Barry’s check. “You’re not forcing me to do anything, Mr. Allen.” Barry looks at him. “You’re the first person in ten years how has been able to get me to smile and remind me what life’s all about. You make me happy and though it’ll be a little dicey until you graduate, if you’re willing to make this work than so am I.”

Barry captures his lips in a kiss, sliding a hand in between them to slick up Len’s cock. “I want this too.”

Len gasps as Barry lowers himself down onto Len, resting his head on Len’s shoulder as he moans. Len wraps his arms around Barry, holding him close as they begin to move, Len thrusting up while Barry thrusts down, both moaning and groaning. Len kisses Barry, flipping them so Barry’s pressed down against the bed. Barry’s arms wrap around Len’s neck as Len begins to thrust harder and faster into Barry. Breaking the kiss, Barry throws his head back, moaning wantonly as he moves his hips to meet Len’s. “Fuck.  _ Len. _ ” Barry gasps as Len’s hand wraps around his cock. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Len growls, biting a mark into Barry’s collarbone. “No until I’ve fucked you so hard that you’re seeing stars.”

Barry knees, hands clawing down Len’s back and leaving red marks but Len doesn't care because they’re both in bliss, Len speeding up his hips and hand to bring them closer to the edge.

“Len.” Barry pants. “So close….I can’t…”

“Then come for me.” Len kisses his neck. Barry cries out, spilling all over their chests and Len spills over inside Barry, moaning into his neck. Slowly, Len pulls out at collapses next to Barry, wiping them up with some kleenex before pulling up the sheets. Barry curls up next to Len, his head resting against Len’s chest. Len smiles, wrapping his arms around Barry. They remain silent for several minutes, both their breathes evening out.

“So does this mean that whenever I call you Professor you’re going to get a hard on?” Barry asks, turning his head to look up at him. “Because that might get really awkward fast, especially during class.”

Len laughs. “Only if you say it in your sexy voice, something akin to a moan. And if you do that I think I’d have to punish you.”

Barry smirks at that. “Oh really? And what kind of punishment will you give me,  _ Professor _ .”

Len growls. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He captures Barry’s lips in a kiss, pulling away before it gets too heated. “But I promise you’ll love and hate it.”

“Challenge accepted.”

_ ~Fin.~ _


End file.
